nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
CYOCC Player Database
The Database What follows are profiles about CYOCC players, supplied by the players themselves. Please do not edit another person's profile. Teran Marine Country Name?: The Legion of Zargaria Owner: Teran Marine Influences: The Legion of Atom is influenced by Fallout 3, and the power of Nuclear Energy. I was also influenced by past Fascist nations, and communist nations for the way my country will operate in the present, and the future. A lot of my idea's will be from Starcraft II because I like that game a lot, and it's very interesting. Future Goals: The goals for my country in the future is to be powerful, and influential. But also to be interesting so I'll always have things to post about, that's mainly why I'm going all dictatorish with my current nation. About The Owner(Optional): My name is Jamie and I'm from Michigan. I've began playing Create Your Own Country 2, with Djinn Spell, Joseph, and Waterice Man. I've found CYOC 2 one day while I was experimenting with the forums, and I've noticed the "Forum Games". I saw the Create Your Own Country 2, and thought "That sounds pretty neat" so tried it out. From there, I've got into this genre AmunRa Country Name?: United Earth Directorate Owner: AmunRa Gender: Male About The Owner (Optional): I am Scorched, and I have been playing RuneScape for, how do you say, many years. I enjoy long walks on the beach, even though I don't live by a beach. While I've owned Nation Creation, I learned many things, such as the value of LIFE, FRIENDS, TRUST, HOPE, LOVE, VALUES, ENGLISH, GEOGRAPHY, and many other things. I better stop here before my bio ends up being 14 pages long and I look like I'm obsessed with typing random things!! The above has not been evaluated by the Food and Drug Administration, and is not intended to diagnose, cure, or prevent any sickness. PHILOSOPHY: Influences: Steven Hawking, Jim Raynor, Future Goals: I plan to eventually grow up and get a degree in Gas Station Employment. Favorite Quotations: "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now" - Jim Raynor, "It is only the land of the free, so long as it is the home of the brave" - Molotov Solution, "Business, especially coporate business, is king" - Molotov Solution CONTACT INFORMATION: Friends Chat: AmunRa Clan Chat: None Bismarck II Country Name?: Union of Sovereign States Owner: Bismarck II (Gods Blackie) Gender: Undecided About The Owner (Optional): I am an ethnic minority in most CYOC Games, I am a half blooded african american, and I tend to use it my advantage. You hate me? Pull the race card. You think my country is overpowered? Obviosuly racist. None of my ancestors were slaves, in fact, they sold slaves to Belgians and other Europeans in West Africa as Black Elite and Royalty. I use black slang when I attempt to be humorous, which 'most of the time'. PHILOSOPHY: I DONT EVEN Influences: I take influences spanning from different types of Media. I take a large amount from literature such as the Domination Series, the Night's Dawn Trilogy, Certain Animes/Mangas, aswell as various movies and games like Warhammer 40k, StarCraft 2, The Terminator Series, or my own imagination. I like to spread my technology across varying themes and series so that I am ready for multiple scenerios. Future Goals: I intend to become a well-established Janitor at a local Elementary School where I will gain a lazy eye and the kids will refer to me as "That creepy janitor" or as a rapper name I then create called "Crazy Lazy I", where I would drop some sick ass rhymes for those snot-nosed brats, thus meaning I will die with dignity. Favorite Quotations: "It is our light, not our dark that most frightens us. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people don't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. Its not just in some of us; its in everyone. And as we let our own lights shine, we unconsiously give other people to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others. " -Marianne Williamson Pretty much the whole video of "Dare to be Great" on youtube. CONTACT INFORMATION: Friends Chat: AmunRa Clan Chat: Sinister Nova ArchaicChaos Country Name?: Sparkadia Classic Owner: Magery Gender: Male About The Owner (Optional): I have stolen princesses back from sleeping barrow kings. I burned down the town of Trebon. I have spent the night with Felurian and left with both my sanity and my life. I was expelled from the University at a younger age than most people are allowed in. I tread paths by moonlight that others fear to speak of during day. I have talked to Gods, loved women, and written songs that make the minstrels weep. (That's a quote from somewhere, don't worry. It fits the gist). PHILOSOPHY: An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. Unless you don't need eyes to see, in which case you're sweet. Influences: Terry Pratchett, Brent Weeks, Christopher Paolini, Patrick Rothfuss, whoever wrote Skulduggery Pleasant and other random things. Oh, and my friends, both real and imaginary. Future Goals: Convert everyone to Pastafarianism. Favorite Quotations: "I have stolen princesses back from sleeping barrow kings. I burned down the town of Trebon. I have spent the night with Felurian and left with both my sanity and my life. I was expelled from the University at a younger age than most people are allowed in. I tread paths by moonlight that others fear to speak of during day. I have talked to Gods, loved women, and written songs that make the minstrels weep." I'll find more later. Galaman Country Name: UoIS (Union of Innumerable Species) Owner: Galaman Gender: Male About The Owner (Optional): I can't really think of much to say here. Aside from the fact that it's fairly hard to make me angry. To date, the angriest I've gotten is being annoyed with Legless. PHILOSOPHY: Cups of tea are nice. As is cake. Influences: Terry Pratchett, Christopher Paolini, Norman Hunter, various games that most people probably won't have heard of, various songs likewise, and a few characters of my own invention who seem to have developed a life of their own. Future Goals: In this thread and CYOC: Laugh at someone who tries to break through my shield. In real life: Do well in exams and whatnot. Favorite Quotations: "How do you know this £12 note is a forgery?" "There's overheads everywhere you look. Especially underfoot." "Nostalgia isn't what it used to be." Danokozmo Country Name?: The Kingdom of Meh(Classic) United States of the Rytom System(CYOC) Owner: Danokozmo(known as shockling on some other websites) Influences: Sctarcraft, Starwars(you'll see those two in mose of my things), Sir Joseph(my idea of using corn for weapons) Future Goals: To create a kingdom that will be seen a neutral, peacekeeping country, but that will also have the militaristic a defensive capabilities as the strongest countries(classic). On CYOC, i plan to conquer the entire Rytom System before all is aid and done. I have been recently focusing on keeping my military strong. In the future, i want to be as strong as other veteran players. About The Owner(Optional): I'm a gamer (both computer and console). My favorite games on the computer over the years have been Age of Empires, Stronghold: Crusader, Runescape, Starcraft 2, Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction, Heroes of Might and Magic 3: Armageddon's Blade, Lego Star Wars, Lego Star Wars 2: The Original Trilogy, Civ 3: Warlords, Warhammer 40k: Dark Crusade and Star Wars Battlefront 2. I have a Wii on which i play (or have played) regularly Mario Kart: Wii, Super Mario Bros, Black Ops, Mario: Super Sluggers, and Wii sports. I will post contact info and such when i get a chance. I also play Dungeons and Dragons, which is one of my favorite non-computer/console games. This doesn't influence my countries much because just about the only thing i could include is a Gelatinus Cube type thing. I also play another of Wizards games, Magic: The Gathering. I have been playing this game since i was 5 and didn't really play or a few years, but i am now an extremely consistent player, playing almost every week with a group of friends. Outside of this, I'm currently in high school (technically, i'm gonna be a freshman, you get the point), and have gotten a 4.0 GPA since 3rd grade. I live somewhere in Southern California and enjoy playing sports, hanging out with friends, listening to music, and reading. Category:CYOCC Category:Player Databases Category:Candidates for deletion